WALL-E Wars
by ANW2004
Summary: Rated T Since Where Before FREDD-O,GRIZZL-E,EILL-E And REN-E Are Born, WALL-E And EVE Are Preparing for the War and Behind The Ways To Battle Before BURN-E's Father's Death And Then, SUPPLY-R's Older Brother's Tragic Distance Before M-O And VAQ-M Tried To Get Back From Cheating Each Other and Save The World.
1. In Loving Memory Card

**Once, WALL-E had Become a Ways to Life. LILL-E,ALVIN and EVE Needed Before The Death of BURN-E's Father.**

 **WALL-E**

 **WARS**

* * *

LILL-E: "Again... AwHoo!"

ALVIN: "Phew! Not Mine in Born Place"

 **So, ALVIN and LILL-E Are Waited But. WALL-E And EVE Are Watching Them.**

WALL-E: "Why Didn't Hear You See When You're Playing with?"

EVE: "We Didn't Know About That, WALL-E"

* * *

In Loving Memory of

 **William Corbett**

 **1942-2018**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

WALL-E: " _All around me are familiar faces_

 _Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

 _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world, mad world_

 _Children waiting for the day, they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

 _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world, mad world  
Enlarge your world  
Mad world_"

 **He Put His Hand On The Sand And Then, He Rolled Away.**

EVE: "Okay Everybody. It's WALL-E Wars"

WALL-E: "Oh"

ALVIN: "I'm Ready"

LILL-E: "Wow"

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Chapter 2!**


	2. The Plan A

**This of WALL-E Wars Continues**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, BURN-E,RUSS-O,CAND-Y And EVAN-A Went Up Through the Hill And Searched Up for The Adventurous Days.**

BURN-E: "Absolutely My Friend"

RUSS-O: "Missed It! To Be Lefted In Home"

 **So, BURN-E Asked EVAN-A.**

BURN-E: "What's Up?"

EVAN-A: "Huh?"

BURN-E: "Coming Down in The War!"

CAND-Y: "Now That's What All Called... The Answer"

 **Meanwhile, M-O,EVE and LILL-E Are Staying And Watching The Sun.**

M-O: "We Know That One is Stopped By Crossing The Galaxy in the Grass"

LILL-E: "We Understand You, M-O, We Stand For"

M-O: "We Lived Up There"

EVE: "We Know About That, My Dear"

M-O: "They Didn't Remember Me"

 **The Song Starts When BURN-E's Father Sings.**

STORM-E: " _It's not time to make a change,_

 _Just relax, take it easy  
You're still young, that's your fault,  
There's so much you have to know  
Find a girl, settle down,  
If you want you can marry  
Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy_

 _I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,  
To be calm when you've found something going on  
But take your time, think a lot,  
Why, think of everything you've got  
For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not_

 _How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again  
It's always been the same, same old story  
From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen  
Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away  
I know I have to go_

 _It's not time to make a change,  
Just sit down, take it slowly  
You're still young, that's your fault,  
There's so much you have to go through  
Find a girl, settle down,  
If you want you can marry  
Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy_

 _All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside,  
It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it  
If they were right, I'd agree, but it's them you know not me  
Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away  
I know I have to go_"

 **STORM-E Put Down The Flowers Aganist One.**

BURN-E: "STORM-E, What We Are Supposed To Be?"

STORM-E: "We Tried For Too Long, Son"

BURN-E: "Thanks, Dad"

 **Meanwhile, SA-BAN Saw The Treasure Went Up The Sky And Reaches Far Off.**

BURN-E: "Grandpa, My Son is Reaching Up The Sky"

STORM-E: "Oh, SA-BAN, Grandson, What's Up?"

SA-BAN: "We Are Having To Reach Up The Sky, Grandpa"

 **Meanwhile, WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E And ALVIN are The Small Family Like Those Did Are Planning for the Robot Wars To Start But Here's The Song.**

 _"Out there_

 _There's a world outside of Yonkers_

 _Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby_

 _There's a slick town, Barnaby_

 _Out there_

 _Full of shine and full of sparkle_

 _Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby_

 _Listen, Barnaby..._

 _Put on your Sunday clothes, there's lots of world out there_

 _Get out the brillantine and dime cigars_

 _We're gonna find adventure in the evening air_

 _Girls in white_

 _In a perfumed night_

 _Where the lights are bright as the stars!_

 _Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town_

 _In one of those new horsedrawn open cars_

 _We'll see the shows_

 _At Delmonico's_

 _And we'll close the town in a whirl_

 _And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!"_

* * *

 **To Be Continued In...**

 ** _The Big Ways!_**


	3. The Big Ways

**This Chapter of WALL-E Wars Continues**

* * *

ALVIN: "So. What We Are Doing?"

LILL-E: "So. We Have To Plan On"

ALVIN: "Uh? Sure"

EVE: "We Done?"

WALL-E: "Hmmmm... Yes"

 **So, At The Centre of The Gas Station, M-O,RUDY-E,ALF-E,SERGER-E And WAND-A (A Lazy Mother of EILL-E) Are Looking for The Enemies to Defeat.**

WAND-A: "We Need Your Help Us!"

M-O: "Yeah Right"

RUDY-E: "We Wish We Are"

SERGER-E: "Now Great! We Have To Go!"

ALF-E: "Let's Go!"

 **The Song Plays When The 5 Robots Starts Defeating Human Enemies.**

" _Uh Oh, Uh Oh_

 _Uh Oh, Uh Oh  
Uh Oh, Uh Oh_

 _I wanna lose control, Uh Oh_

 _I can't wait to let it go  
Just can't keep on going with the flow  
Here we go, the great unknown  
Now we're gonna break up on our own_

 _Oh, I wanna lose control, Uh Oh  
Uh Oh, Uh Oh, I wanna lose control_

 _I never meant to hurt no one  
I just want to have a little fun  
Have a laugh and I don't know  
Maybe I won't feel so all alone_

 _Oh, I wanna lose control, Uh Oh  
Uh Oh, Uh Oh, I wanna lose control, Uh Oh_

 _Uh Oh Uh Oh, I wanna lose control, Uh Oh  
Uh Oh Uh Oh, I wanna lose control, Uh Oh  
Uh Oh Uh Oh, I wanna lose control, Uh Oh_

 _I wanna lose control, Uh Oh  
Uh Oh Uh Oh  
I wanna lose control, Uh Oh_"

 **Song Ends. They Got Out of The Gas Station.**

M-O: "We Did It!"

 **Later. In The Dark Room of the WALL-E's Truck.**

 **WALL-E's POV.**

 **He Woke Up In The Distance. Gave Himself a Loud Moans as He Wakes Up. He Let Out a Big Moan When He Tried. He Rolled Up Against Up The Shelf. He Moaned Again Few Times Before EVE,ALVIN and LILL-E Looked At Him** **.**

EVE: "What's a Matter, WALL-E?"

WALL-E: "I Was Tired But It's Morning. Have to Charge with The Solar Charge"

 **Later, As WALL-E is Charged. They Went To The Park To See HAN-S And PR-T.**

LILL-E: "So. Yeah. Went Up That Hill, Parents And My Brother"

ALVIN: "We Just Meet Up At The Palace"

HAN-S: "We Enjoy The Powers"

PR-T: "We Did?"

HAN-S: "Yes We Are Going Out"

WALL-E: "Hey! I Wanted You To Talk About This"

EVE: "Huh? We Stood Up That Way If We Like To"

 **Meanwhile,STORM-E,BURN-E,DELMA-E,M-O And CAND-Y Went Out At Night with Her Son, SA-BAN.**

STORM-E: "Son, I Hope We Need Adjust Your Healthy Brother, WALL-E #2 as Much Okay"

BURN-E: "Okay, Dad"

 **STORM-E Went Up The Hill So. WALL-E #2 Got Tripped,Fell Down,Landed On STORM-E And His Arm And Hand Impailed Him.**

BURN-E: " ** _NOOOODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

DELMA-E: "Don't Worry! We Will Kill You!"

 **DELMA-E Got WALL-E #2's Arm Out of Him And Saw STORM-E Dead.**

DELMA-E: "I Can't Believe He's Dead! NOOOOOOO!"

 **Meanwhile, They Went To STORM-E's Funeral. The Captain Will Read.**

Captain B. McCrea: "And So, STORM-E is a One of the BURN-E's Dad And He's a Kind a Beloved Friendly Robot. We Missed and We Loved All The Robots At The Time. We Rather Together in This Planet. It's Good To Be Home And Will Be Missed"

 **Meanwhile, BURN-E Started Singing His Own Song.**

BURN-E: " _Lying face down_

 _Afraid to close my eyes  
See your face now  
As the light dims out  
God knows I try  
But I keep setting my self to fail  
I changed my life_

 _So I let go  
Of my once held pride  
I know that it's too late  
And I break down_

 _All alone now  
The candles fading out  
Should've known how  
To separate my doubt  
I'll wait endless nights._

 _So I let go of my once held pride  
I know that it's too late  
And I break down  
I couldn't save the one that I always loved  
I'm dying each that you're away_

 _You shined your light  
But I lost my way  
And I can't breathe_

 _All alone now  
The candles fading_

 _So I let go  
Of my once held pride  
I know it's too late  
And I'll break down  
I couldn't save the one that I always loved  
I'm dying with each day that you're away_

 _I'll let it go  
All of my pride  
I know it's too late  
And I'll break down  
Couldn't save the one  
The one I always loved  
I'm dying with each day  
Each day that you're away._"

 **BURN-E Made a Flower On The Ground And He Hopped Away.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued in...**

 ** _WALL-E vs BARRT-E!_**


	4. WALL-E vs BARRT-E

**This Chapter of WALL-E Wars Continues**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, BARRT-E are Staying Around Lastly Long. He Took A Much Easy To Late And Safe And Sound.**

BARRT-E: "We Are Supposed To Do?"

WINDOW-E: "We Do Now?"

BARRT-E: "We Do This, WINDOW-E, Not You!"

 **Later, WALL-E Rolled Into Train Tracks and Started Singing.**

WALL-E: " _Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while_

 _Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

 _Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power, but we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad man_

 _Can you imagine when this race is won?  
Turn our golden the faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune  
The music's played by the, the madman_

 _Forever young  
I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever?  
Forever, and ever_

 _Forever young  
I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever?  
Forever young_

 _Some are like water, some are like the heat  
Some are a melody and some are the beat  
Sooner or later they all will be gone  
Why don't they stay young?_

 _It's so hard to get old without a cause  
I don't want to perish like a fading horse  
Youth's like diamonds in the sun,  
And diamonds are forever_

 _So many adventures given up today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue  
Oh let it come true_

 _Forever young  
I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever, and ever?_

 _Forever young  
I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever, and ever?_

 _Forever young  
I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever young_"

 **He Saw The Tracks of HALEY-E and CLYDE-E, WALL-E Cried Awfully And Then, BARRT-E Arrives.**

BARRT-E: "Listen! You'll Be Dead from The Sun!"

WALL-E: (Growls) "Oh No You Didn't!"

 **He Brought Fighting BARRT-E Over Itself And Then, He Zaps BARRT-E's One Eye.**

BARRT-E: "OOOOOOOWWWWW!"

 **He Screamed, Fell Off The Cliff and Crashed, Then, Dies.**

WALL-E: "Well, How Dare You Killing Me!"

 **He Rolled Off the Directions. Later, WALL-E Got Back To WALL-E's Truck. ALVIN,LILL-E And EVE Are Seeing Backlash Over Dark Shelf.**

 **EVE Began to Sing.**

EVE: " _I come home in the morning light_

 _My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

 _The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

 _That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wantna have fun (girls and boys wanna have fun, girls wanna have)_

 _Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

 _That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun (girls and boys wanna have fun, girls wanna have)  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girl  
Girls they wanna have fun  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna, girls  
They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls  
Girls just want to have fun_

 _When the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done oh girl  
Girls, they wanna have fun_

 _They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls  
Girls just want to have fun_

 _When the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done oh girl  
Girls, they wanna have fun_"

 **EVE Just Sneezed After Her Song is Done.**

LILL-E: "We Lefted The Have Fun!"

ALVIN: "We Behind Me. My Buster"

WALL-E: "Son, I Felt Like Me"

 **At The Hill. SUPPLY-R And His Older Brother is Watching The Sky But He Sings It.**

SUPPLY-R: " _It's the Raggy Dolls,_

 _Raggy Dolls,  
Dolls like you and me,  
Raggy Dolls,  
Raggy Dolls  
M ade imperfectly!  
So if you got a bump on your nose or a lump on your toes, do not despair,  
Be like the Raggy Dolls, and say I just don't care,  
'Cause Raggy Dolls,  
Raggy Dolls,  
Are happy just to be,  
Raggy Dolls, Raggy Dolls,  
_ _Dolls like you and me!_ "

SUPER-E: "Did You Sing It?"

SUPPLY-R: "Yes But! I Tried To"

SUPER-E: "I Sing This With You When I Was In The Axiom"

* * *

 **To Be Continued in...**

 **The WALL-E Wars!**


	5. WALL-E Wars

**This Chapter of WALL-E Wars Continues.**

* * *

 **The Song Begins When CAND-Y And RUDY-E Are Playing With.**

" _I can't stop the way I feel_

 _Things you do don't seem real  
Tell me what you've got in mind  
'Cause we're running out of time  
Won't you ever set me free?  
This waiting 'round's killing me_

 _She drives me crazy like no one else  
She drive me crazy and I can't help myself_

 _I can't get any rest  
People say I'm obsessed  
Everything you say is lies  
But to me that's no surprise  
What I had for you was true  
Things go wrong, they always do_

 _She drives me crazy like no one else  
She drive me crazy and I can't help myself_

 _I won't make it on my own  
No one likes to be a lone_

 _She drives me crazy like no one else  
She drive me crazy, and I can't help myself_

 _She drives me crazy like no one else  
She drive me crazy, and I can't help myself_

 _She drives me crazy like no one else  
She drive me crazy, and I can't help myself"_

 **The Song Ends.**

RUDY-E: "Whoa!"

CAND-Y: "We Just Started Our Playtime"

 **And The War Begins.**

CAND-Y: "Uh Oh!"

RUDY-E: "The War Begins!"

 **The Song Starts When Robot Wars Begin With Robot Heroes And Robot Enemies.**

" _Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold_

 _I'm not the bad guy  
I'm just a bit surprising  
It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analyzing  
There was a time  
Not so long ago at all  
I was just like you  
Can you hear my call?_

 _Now I'm popping in  
Over here, over there  
I'll be checking in  
But you'll never be aware  
In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
On the state of affairs with the new guy_

 _Now I got a new gig  
(Let me know if ya dig)  
Ain't going home so I better go big  
Just gotta glance at Cam 2B  
Then you get a little surprise_

 _IT'S ME_

 _You may say that I'm breaking your mind  
In my opinion you're much too kind_

 _Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold_

 _You did a good job  
Watching those little screens  
It warms my servos and circuits  
To hear some fresh screams  
But don't get me wrong  
You were very brave  
When faced with friendly singing animals  
You never caved_

 _I'm finished training, done explaining  
No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it  
You're a perfect fit  
I don't want to hear no more complaining  
I'm passing down this Golden opportunity  
Eternal scrap yard immunity  
Take it with pride and enjoy the ride  
You'll forever be a part of this community_

 _You may say that it's all in your mind  
But in the end, I think that you will find_

 _You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction  
That never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold_

 _You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction  
That never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold_"

 **Then, Song Ends When The Robot Enemies Had Died. WALL-E's Robot Parents Began Dying Slowly as Injury and Battery Dying Accidental Goes Down Where the Dumbledore's Farewell Music Plays.**

HALEY-E: "Son! Help!"

CYLDE-E: "Son! Please Help!"

 **As They Cried as Dying of Exhaustion.**

WALL-E: "Mom! Dad! We Have To Something"

HALEY-E: "Son" (Cries) "We Have To Say For A Word Now. You Know Why?"

WALL-E: "Because We Had a Like Always And We Know What You Do"

HALEY-E: "Son, I'll Missed You So Much"

 **HALEY-E Hugged WALL-E's Safe And Then, HALEY-E Slowly Dying in Few Minutes as WALL-E Rolled Off.**

WALL-E: "We Know That She's Old and Injured"

EVE: "You're Right, WALL-E"

ALVIN: "We Rather Forget Your Grandmother"

WALL-E: "I Know, Son"

LILL-E: "That's Sad"

 **So, They Went To WALL-E's Truck To Pick Only WALL-E's Robot Parents Up To Sent Up.**

EVE: "We Can Come Out Now, WALL-E, Say Your Life"

WALL-E: "We Wish My Parents Will Keep Alive From The Injury"

 **So, WALL-E Would Know That His Parents Are Slowly Dying.**

CLYDE-E: "We Missed Our Day, Son, I Love You"

 **He Hugged WALL-E as His Eyes Closed.**

WALL-E: "I Will Have To Missed My Parents So Much"

 **Then, WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E and ALVIN Got Into The Street And Got A Extended Days.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued In...**

 **The Innermost**


	6. The Innermost

**This Chapter of WALL-E Wars Continues**

* * *

EVE: "I Tell That The Most Things We Are"

WALL-E: "Yeah We Are"

LILL-E: "It Do Work as Well, ALVIN"

ALVIN: "Yeah We Are"

 **The Song Begins When The ALF-E Sings Just Like The ALF Episode "The Boy Next Door"**

ALF-E: " _She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene_

 _I said don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round_

 _She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round_

 _People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

 _For forty days and forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
(Don't think twice, don't think twice)_

 _She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me  
Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby_

 _People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Just the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

 _She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

 _She says I am the one,  
(You know what you did, (she says he is my son)breaking my heart babe)  
She says I am the one_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover (don't Billie Jean)  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover_"

 **He Walked Over When The Song Ends.**

M-O: "I Apologize for Cheating You, VAQ-M"

VAQ-M: "I Know, M-O, We Need Us"

M-O: "I Promise"

 **Meanwhile, ALF-E,RUDY-E And LOLLIPOP-E Is Seeing The Sun.**

RUDY-E: "That's a Way We Are, ALF-E"

ALF-E: "I Know What We Are, RUDY-E"

RUDY-E: "I Went Down, ALFER!"

LOLLIPOP-E: "I Know Right. That's Way What I Am"

 **Later, WALL-E and EVE Started Singing At The Moon.**

WALL-E And EVE: " _Once upon a time not so long ago_

 _Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day working for her man  
She brings home her pay, for love, for love_

 _She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot for love  
We'll give it a shot_

 _Woah, we're half way there  
Woah, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Woah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Tommy's got his six-string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk  
So tough, it's tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers  
Baby, it's okay, someday_

 _We've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot for love  
We'll give it a shot_

 _Woah, we're half way there  
Woah, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Woah, livin' on a prayer  
Livin' on a prayer_

 _Oh, we've got to hold on, ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got  
Woah, we're half way there  
Woah, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Woah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Woah, we're half way there  
Woah, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Woah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Woah, we're half way there  
Woah, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Woah, livin' on a prayer_"

 **The Song Ends.**

EVE: "I Know What That Is Great"

WALL-E: "Wow!"

ALVIN: "I Hope We Complete The Galaxy Way"

LILL-E: "Yeah"

* * *

 **To Be Continued in...**

 **The Epilogue, Part 1**


	7. The Epilogue, Part 1

**This Chapter of WALL-E Wars Continues**

* * *

EVE: "We Know What The Way, Kids"

WALL-E: "Now Come On, Let's Go"

 **The Song Plays When BURN-E,SUPER-E And SUPPLY-R Are Ready For Training.**

" _Risin' up, back on the street_

 _Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

 _So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

 _Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'till we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive_

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the dream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

 _Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive_

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the dream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

 _The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger_"

 **The Song Ends. BURN-E,SUPER-E And SUPPLY-R Are Now Been Trained.**

BURN-E: "Come On, Guys! Let's Go!"

 **The Song Plays They Battle The Robot Enemies.**

" _I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_

 _I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said  
Cause it's all the same  
Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
Next we're movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
And we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me_"

 **The Song Ends. The Robot Enemies Are Defeated And Then SUPER-E is Dying as Tragedy.**

SUPPLY-R: "SUPER-E! NOOOOOOO!"

 **So He Saw SUPER-E Dying in The Distance.**

SUPER-E: "S-S-SUPPLY-R"

SUPPLY-R: "SUPER-E, I Want You To Give a Last Word"

SUPER-E: "Okay. I Love You, SUPPLY-R"

SUPPLY-R: "I Love You Too, SUPER-E"

 **SUPPLY-R Began To Sing.**

SUPPLY-R: " _Every breath you take_

 _Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

 _Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

 _Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

 _Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

 _Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please_

 _Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

 _Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

 _I'll be watching you  
(Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take)  
I'll be watching you  
(Every single day, every word you say, every game you play, every night you stay)  
I'll be watching you  
(Every move you make, every vow you break, every smile you fake, every claim you stake)  
I'll be watching you  
(Every single day, every word you say, every game you play, every night you stay)  
I'll be watching you  
(Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take)  
I'll be watching you  
(Every single day, every word you say, every game you play, every night you stay)  
I'll be watching you_"

 **Then, SUPER-E is Dead.**

BURN-E: "I'm Sorry, SUPER-E"

 **They Went Away To The City.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued in...**

 **The Innermost Funeral**


	8. The Innermost Funeral

**This Chapter of WALL-E Wars Continues**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Back at SUPER-E's Funeral.**

WALL-E: "What Are They Do Now?"

M-O: "So They Used The Funeral For SUPPLY-R's Older Brother"

BURN-E: "Trust Me"

SUPPLY-R: "Because He Died Because of The War"

BURN-E: "Yep He Did. Because They Wised Up And They Got a Line"

SUPPLY-R: "We Did"

 **Later At The Summer Stage, EVE,WALL-E,LILL-E And ALVIN Saw The Sky Above The Plane.**

LILL-E: "We Know That Ways. Dear Invention"

ALVIN: "We Know That, LILL-E, Days Won't Come Just Yet"

EVE: "We Must Had A Good Always To Come. It's Not Coming Just Yet"

WALL-E: "We Knew That, EVE"

 **The Song Starts When BURN-E,SUPPLY-R,CAND-Y,SA-BAN And WAND-A Began On The Training.**

" _Welcome to your life_

 _There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find You acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

 _It's my own desire  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

 _There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do, I'll be right behind you  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

 _I can't stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

 _Say that you'll never, never, never, need it  
One headline, why believe it?  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

 _All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world_"

 **The Song Ends. They're All Trained.**

WAND-A: "We Did It! Let's Fight The Enemies!"

 **The Song Starts When They're Fighting The Enemies.**

" _I get up, and nothin' gets me down_

 _You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around  
And I know, baby, just how you feel  
You got to roll with the punches and get to what's real_

 _Ah, can't you see me standin' here  
I got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen  
Ah, can't you see what I mean?_

 _Ah, might as well jump  
(Jump)  
Might as well jump  
Go ahead an' jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Ow oh, hey you  
Who said that?  
Baby, how you been?  
You say you don't know  
You won't know until you begin_

 _So can't ya see me standing here  
I got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen  
Ah, can't you see what I mean?_

 _Ah, might as well jump  
(Jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Might as well jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Jump  
Might as well jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Get it in, jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump_

 _Jump  
Jump  
Jump  
_ _Jump_ "

 **The Song Ends That Enemies Had Died From Their Injuries.**

BURN-E: "We Did It!"

 **They Went Winning Anyway.**

SA-BAN: "We Did Something To Fight With"

CAND-Y: "Yeah. That's a Something To Good Fighting The Enemies"

 **They Went Back at The SUPER-E's Funeral. SUPPLY-R Started Singing.**

SUPPLY-R: " _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

 _That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

 _What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do_

 _It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

 _What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh_

 _What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do_

 _That's what I was trying to do, ooh_ "

 **The People Put Candles And Flowers Through SUPER-E's Grave. There's a Captain B. McCrea Speaking Up.**

Captain B. McCrea: "And So, The SUPER-E Is An Older Brother of SUPPLY-R. He's a Great Friendly Robot That Likes To Help With Him. He's a Most and Best Robot That We Ever See. We Will Missed Him"

 **So, WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E and ALVIN Went Back To WALL-E's Truck, Other Robots Went Back To Way Home.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued In...**

 **The Final War**


	9. The Final War

**This Chapter of WALL-E Wars Continues**

* * *

WALL-E: " _been waiting up_

 _for you to rescue me  
to come around  
and cover everything  
relying on my best memories  
to breathe for me, breathe for me  
i'm so much better than all this...all of this_

 _i'm tired of singing all the sad songs in my head  
but i can't find enough of anything  
to drown out what you said  
and sometimes i find i catch myself  
letting you back in  
but i'm so tired of singing all  
the sad songs in my head_

 _i can still smell  
summer on your skin  
i can still remember giving in  
wrapped all up in your hips  
and in your sheets  
it felt great falling, great falling  
i'm so much better than all this...  
all of this_

 _i'm tired of singing all the sad songs in my head  
but i can't find enough of anything  
to drown out what you said  
and sometimes i find i catch myself  
letting you back in  
but i'm so tired of singing all  
the sad songs in my head_

 _feel so faded. so far gone  
nothing suprises me anymore  
i feel so faded. so far gone  
nothing suprises me anymore  
i'm tired of singing all the sad songs in my head  
but i can't find enough of anything  
to drown out what you said  
and sometimes i find i catch myself  
letting you back in  
but i'm so tired of singing all  
the sad songs in my head_"

 **He Put The Flowers for SUPER-E's Grave And He Cries. EVE Started Singing Again.**

EVE: " _You should have seen by the look in my eyes, baby_

 _There was somethin' missin'  
You should have known by the tone of my voice, maybe  
But you didn't listen  
You played dead, but you never bled  
Instead you laid still in the grass, all coiled up and hissin'_

 _And though I know all about those men  
Still I don't remember  
'Cause it was us  
Baby, way before then, and we're still together  
And I meant  
Every word I said  
When I said that I loved you I meant that I loved you forever_

 _And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you  
'Cause it's the only thing I want to do  
I don't want to sleep, I just want to keep on lovin' you_

 _And I meant  
Every word I said  
When I said that I loved you I meant that I loved you forever_

 _And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you  
'Cause it's the only thing I want to do  
I don't want to sleep, I just want to keep on lovin' you_

 _Baby, I'm gonna keep on loving you  
'Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't want to sleep, I just want to keep on lovin' you_"

 **The Song Ends With Her Singing. She Tell WALL-E To Go Here.**

EVE: "Come On! It's WALL-E Wars"

 **Meanwhile, The War Starts Again. They're Defeating Enemies.**

 **Here's The Song.**

" _I have climbed the highest mountains_

 _I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you_

 _I have run I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls  
Only to be with you_

 _But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for_

 _I have kissed honey lips  
Felt the healing in the fingertips  
It burned like fire  
This burning desire_

 _I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone_

 _But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for_

 _I believe in the Kingdom come  
Then all the colors will bleed into one  
Bleed into one  
But yes, I'm still running_

 _You broke the bonds  
and you loosened chains  
carried the cross of my shame, of my shame  
You know I believe it_

 _But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for_

 _But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
_ _What I'm looking for_ "

 **The Song Ends. Enemies Are Defeated.**

EVE: "We Did It!"

WALL-E: "That's What I Call It. Victory"

M-O: "Perfect.

 **Meanwhile, EVE and WALL-E Went Back To WALL-E's Truck. ALVIN and LILL-E Are Happy.**

EVE: "We Just Went Out My Head"

WALL-E: "Phew! Me Too"

ALVIN: "We Saw That How It Is"

LILL-E: "Yeah It Is"

WALL-E: "We Finally Had That"

EVE: "Yeah. We Found That. Okay"

WALL-E: "Yeah! Good Ways To Go"

ALVIN: "We Went Off of North County"

LILL-E: "Wow!"

 **They Went Over To The Kind of Place And They Are Lucky.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued In...**

 **The Epilogue, Part 2**


	10. The Epilogue, Part 2

**This Chapter of WALL-E Wars Continues**

* * *

 **Then, BURN-E Leaned Over To CAND-Y And SA-BAN.**

BURN-E: "We Believe That's Very Possible"

CAND-Y: "Yep We Are"

BURN-E: "We Have Found a Cost To East This Eariler"

CAND-Y: "Wow"

 **At Night, WALL-E And EVE Starts Singing.**

WALL-E and EVE: " _Come out, moon_

 _Come out, wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are_

 _I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me_

 _I need you to come here and find me  
Cause without you I'm totally lost  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are_

 _But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you  
Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you_

 _I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are_

 _I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you  
Just for a while  
Oh, I'll be there just for a while_

 _I used to believe in forever  
But forever's to good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
I wonder if you're dreaming too  
Wherever you are_

 _Wherever you are..._

 _Come out, moon...  
Come out, wishing star...  
Come out, come out...  
Wherever you are._

 _I'm out here in the dark,  
All alone and wide awake.  
Come and find me._

 _I'm empty and I'm cold,  
And my heart's about to break.  
Come and find me!_

 _I need you to come here and find me,  
'Cause without you, I'm totally lost.  
I've hung a wish, on every star.  
It hasn't done much good so far..._

 _I can only dream of you...  
Wherever you are._

 _But when the morning comes,  
And the sun begins to rise,  
I will lose you._

 _Because it's just a dream,  
When I open up my eyes,  
I will lose you!_

 _I used to believe in forever,  
But forever is too good to be true.  
I've hung a wish, on every star.  
It hasn't done much good so far..._

 _I don't know what else to do...  
Except to try to dream of you...  
And wonder, if you are dreaming too...  
Wherever you are._

 _Wherever You Are..."_

 **Song Ends.**

ALVIN: "We Wished We Are In The Yard Watching Sunset"

LILL-E: "Me Too"

EVE: "Yeah. We Got Into The Ordinary Habit at Night as Well"

WALL-E: "Well... I Heard That"

 **The Sun Rises To Be In Daylight.**

WALL-E: "Welp. I Feel That CAND-Y Is Unhappy. I Understand This When I Ask For"

EVE: "Yeah, WALL-E. Let's Go Home"

 **Then, WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E and ALVIN Went To WALL-E's Truck and Stayed Awhile.**

 **EVE's POV.**

 **EVE:**

 ** _"I Am EVE. As The War is Over. STORM-E Is Killed By Another WALL-E That Almost Died From The Fall. CLYDE-E Died of The Solar Charging Accident. SUPER-E Had Died From His Injuries. UNLOAD-E Went Down To The War,Hit His Head In The Rock And Was Killed During The War. DELMA-E Died From Her Injuries During Her First War. and HALEY-E Had Died of Old Age as The Injuries Unexpectedly as a Robot. THOMAS-E Built Many Baby Robots That We Got. LOLLIPOP-E And SERGER-E Had A Son Named FREDD-O,WAND-A and GUID-O Had a Son Named GRIZZL-E,RUDY-E and M-O (Life as Small Robot Like Small Dogs) Had A Daughter Names EILL-E. and Then, WILL-OW And GUN-DO Had a Son Named REN-E. The Life. VAQ-M and HAN-S Are Retired And Then PR-T And D-FIB Are Promised as Lifewishing and Then, WALL-E And I Went Home With My Kids, ALVIN and LILL-E. They Are Promised And Happy About The Story of The Life And Getting a Good Days And All Days When We Go To The Alliance Mountains And Then, They Liked It"_**

 **WALL-E,EVE,ALVIN and LILL-E Are Now Safe To Live.**

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Paul Fusco as ALF-E**

 **Angus MacLane as BURN-E/SERGER-E/STORM-E**

 **Ben Burtt as WALL-E/M-O/WINDOW-E**

 **Elissa Knight as EVE/LOLLIPOP-E/WAND-A/HALEY-E**

 **Jeff Garlin as Captain B. McCrea/CYLDE-E**

 **Tessa Swigart as SUPPLY-R/SUPER-E/WALL-E #2**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as CAND-Y/DELMA-E/SA-BAN**

 **Deborah Theaker as RUDY-E**

 **Dan Hennessey as BARRT-E**

 **Debi Derryberry as ALVIN**

 **Marieve Herington as LILL-E**

* * *

 **Music**

* * *

 **"She Drives Me Crazy"**

 **Artist: Fine Young Cannibals**

 **Album: The Raw & the Cooked**

* * *

 **"Forever Young"**

 **Artist: Alphaville**

 **Album: Forever Young**

 **Preformed: WALL-E**

* * *

 **"Mad World"**

 **Artists: Gary Jules, Michael Andrews**

 **Preformed: WALL-E**

* * *

 **"Wherever You Are"**

 **Composer: Michael Abbott**

 **Lyrics: Sarah Weeks**

 **Preformed: WALL-E And EVE**

* * *

 **"Girls Just Want To Have Fun"**

 **Artist: Cyndi Lauper**

 **Album: She's So Unusual**

 **Preformed: EVE**

* * *

 **"Eye of The Tiger"**

 **Artist: Survivor**

 **Album: Eye of The Tiger**

* * *

 **"Billie Jean"**

 **Artist: Michael Jackson**

 **Album: Thriller**

 **Preformed: ALF-E**

* * *

 **"Sad Songs"**

 **Artist: Matt Nathanson**

 **Album: Beneath These Fireworks**

 **Preformed: WALL-E**

* * *

 **"Keep On Loving You"**

 **Artist: REO Speedwagon**

 **Album: Hi Infidelity**

 **Preformed: EVE**

* * *

 **"I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For"**

 **Artist: U2**

 **Album: The Joshua Tree**

* * *

 **"Everybody Wants To Rule The World"**

 **Artist: Tears for Fears**

 **Album: Songs from the Big Chair**

* * *

 **"Jump"**

 **Artist: Van Halen**

 **Album: 1984**

* * *

 **"Every Breath You Take"**

 **Artist: The Police**

 **Album: Synchronicity**

 **Preformed: SUPPLY-R**

* * *

 **"Livin' On a Prayer"**

 **Artist: Bon Jovi**

 **Movie: Rock Star**

 **Preformed: WALL-E And EVE**

* * *

 **"What Hurts The Most"**

 **Artist: Rascal Flatts**

 **Album: Me and My Gang**

 **Preformed: SUPPLY-R**

* * *

 **"Endless"**

 **Artist: Under The Flood**

 **Album: Witness**

 **Preformed: BURN-E**

* * *

 **"I Wanna Lose Control (Uh Oh)"**

 **Artist: Deathray**

 **Album: Open Season**

* * *

 **"Father And Son"**

 **Artist: Cat Stevens**

 **Album: Tea Time For The Tillerman**

 **Preformed: STORM-E**

* * *

 **"I Love Rock 'n' Roll"**

 **Artist: Joan Jett and The Blackhearts**

 **Album: I Love Rock 'n' Roll**

* * *

 **"Just Gold"**

 **Artist: MandoPony**

 **Album: Five Songs For Freddy**

* * *

 **"Dolls Like You And Me"**

 **Artist: Neil Innes**

 **Preformed: SUPPLY-R**

* * *

 **Check Out**

 **WALL-E 2**

 **Robots in The City**

 **OUT NOW!**


End file.
